The evolution of shaving device design has brought increased convenience, improved safety and superior shaving quality to the shaving device consumer. The United States patents described below pertain to shaving device design.
Grabhorn, U.S. Pat. No. 917,589, describes a pocket safety-razor which may be folded into a small space when razor not in use.
Clarke, U.S. Pat. No. 2,325,662, describes a double edge blade razor with a safety guard means and detachable handle.
Bennett, U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,539, describes a razor having a retractable handle, the razor being characterized by its compactness when not in use.
Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,872, describes a disposable shaving kit which houses a razor, razor handle, razor blade, a container filled with talcum powder, a container filled with shaving cream and a container filled with after-shaving lotion.
Zeles, U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,484, describes a folding safety razor, including a handle portion which carries a soap dispenser, a folding razor head and a removable cap. The dispenser is removably mounted in the handle.
Perez, U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,765, describes a disposable razor which has a blade secured to a fixed razor head and a quantity of shaving cream in the razor handle to be dispensed during one-time use through an aperture in the head of the razor. A paper tab is attached to the surface surrounding the aperture for sealing the aperture when the handle is filled and the razor is not in use.
Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,428, describes a pocket razor and shave cream dispenser, wherein one end of a housing is a adapted for removably receiving a handle of a razor, and wherein an internal chamber separate from the razor is provided in the housing for receiving a supply of shave cream.
Wratschko, U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,321, describes a shaving kit which can be carried in a safe stored position, wherein a blade support arm having a socket is at one end of an elongated hollow member, and furthermore wherein an opposite open end is adapted to receive shaving cream with a cap adapted to retain the shaving cream, preferably in the form of pellets.
Druash et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,034, describes a safety razor kit comprising a razor head assembly and a pressurized dispensing container of shaving cream or gel, wherein the contents of the container are dispensed through the head assembly. The assembly carries a horizontally mounted bracket for holding the cartridge razor when shaving and a vertically mounted bracket for holding the disposable cartridge at a vertical position along the side of the razor handle when the kit is not in use.
Gotto, U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,828, describes an implement comprising a toothbrush portion and a razor portion, the toothbrush portion being connected or connectable directly or indirectly to the razor.
In addition to these shaving devices, Walther et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,920 describe a portable toothbrush device which includes a self-contained charge of dentifrice, stationary bristle head, and means for discharging the dentifrice, at the location of the toothbrush bristles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shaving device which is safe to store, convenient to operate and inexpensive to produce.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a disposable shaving device which can be tidily and conveniently stored after one use and used a second time.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a disposable shaving device which can be conveniently reloaded with shaving gel after the gel chamber is emptied.